


Lazy afternoons

by greysora



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Or maybe lovers whatever you think, dont read if you havent finished the game, just soft stuff, lazy afternoons, like a year later, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greysora/pseuds/greysora
Summary: This is my first actual kh fic,,hi? I hope it's decent enough for this fandom~Also listen to Lazy afternoons as you read this!





	Lazy afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual kh fic,,hi? I hope it's decent enough for this fandom~  
> Also listen to Lazy afternoons as you read this!

Deep orange rays of the setting sun paint the small room in a warm and cosy manner. A single, unmade bed is pushed to the wall, below the open window. The town beneath the building rumbles quietly with life, a lazy afternoon for all it seems. In the background plays a tune, and all too familiar piece that is usually performed by a talented busker. The shadows projected by the tall trees outside dance on the wall before the bed, courtesy to the balmy breeze blowing gently outside. The room inside is a little boxy and cramped, items and belongings tidily arranged to give the room a neat look. It's void of any signs of life, personality and character, one may argue. Namely Sora. Others, such as Roxas, would oppose, calling the former's argument an excuse to remain unorganised. Above the bed, the two boys lazily lounge, Roxas with his back propped up against the plain wall, lithe fingers playing gently with the mop of soft, brown locks on his lap– Sora lays with his limbs arranged haphazardly over the bed. The ajar window behind Roxas allows the breeze to return the favour, ruffling his own blond hair.

He slowly nods, smiling softly as the boy in his lap excitedly rambles on about the thrilling events which occurred over the weekend. The latest world the three half pints discovered– the beautiful tropical island known as Motunui. Roxas laughed knowingly once Sora mentioned it was an island, because of course he would love it. His eyes remain focused on the brunette who animatedly describes how the golden grains of sand felt warm beneath his fingers and the clear blue of the serene ocean reflecting the sharp glare of the sun's rays. The exotic trees filled with sweet and delicious fruits of all kinds (and of course donald insisted on bringing some back to the little chef) and the lush green grass blanketing the ground. His fingers gesture wildly as he attempts to portray visual explanations of what he experienced.

“And the villagers! They were the nicest people ever–” Sora brings his palms up to his own cheeks, cupping them and Roxas can almost see a glint adoration shining brightly in his deep blue eyes as he continues gushing over them. He specifically mentions a name, Moana, Roxas thinks it is. A young and lively girl with dark, curly hair that reached just shy of her hips. A personality similar to his own, Sora concludes. Strong-willed, fearless and constantly wanting to help others.

“It was so much fun.” Sora concludes, sighing dreamily. Roxas grins and pokes his cheek, “glad you had fun.”

“Yeah,” he pouts a little, “it would have been better if you came along too.”

Exhaling a laugh, Roxas shakes his head, “you know I couldn't make it.”

The organisation crumbled into dust, with nothing and no one left to bark orders or anyone to carry them out. Given that the only two things he is familiar with happens to be OrganisationXII and the data world, Roxas decided to continue living his data life, under the pretence that he is just an ordinary high schooler. Despite the constant offers to move into Destiny islands or The Land of Departure from Sora and Ventus respectively. He loves his friends, but that feeling of familiarity and belonging he desperately chases after can only be found where he once felt like he was truly a part of, where he once made his own memories from. Here, he has Hayner, Lea and the others so a dull moment is a rarity.

Besides, Sora visits often (the others occasionally too), or he drops by whenever he's free to. And it's fun, with Sora. Simply because, while he may be a master at wielding a keyblade or many keyblades, there's alot of things he is a grandpa at. Like technology, the boy could barely work his phone even after having it for almost two years for crying out loud. Roxas, on the other hand, grew up in a town– or at least that's what his data-memories contain. So teaching Sora the little things is always a joy for him. It's funny sometimes, like the time Roxas ranted about wakeboarding, not realising that the person he was ranting to was beyond confused. 

_ “Wake...boarding? What on earth…?” _

_ “Wait, Sora, you don't know what wakeboarding is? But you live near the sea!” _

_ “So!? I'm hardly home and, I– what  _ is  _ wakeboarding? Explain!?” _

It's like teaching a child bit by bit, he thinks as he recalls Sora's bemused glance at his tablet when he first entered Roxas’ room. 

_ “So it's like, a phone but, bigger…?” _

_ “I– yeah just. Yeah that– that's one way to put it.” _

 

It isn't that he has given up keyblade wielding completely– he couldn't as one of the protectors of light– but that he had multiple assignments to work on this past weekend. Roxas is a good and hard working student– a surprise to most of their friends who tease that Sora is his somebody, to which Sora grumbles and sulks.

“If you had maybe waited until next–”

“You  _ know  _ I would have! Master Yen Sid was on my ass about how much I was already delaying this.” 

“I know,” he ruffles his hair fondly, “I'm teasing. You did a good job, and you finished quickly. You're good at this, Sora.”

Sora's cheeks flush a little at the praise, Roxas isn't usually one to hand compliments over so easily. It always throws him off guard when they come his way unexpectedly.

“T-Thanks.” The word jumbles up in his mouth, and he can feel Roxas’ body shaking with laughter underneath him. Sitting up straight, Sora turns his head a little to gaze behind Roxas and outside of the window. He watches as a group of young kids play a game of something that looks like hide and seek mixed with tag, voices raised with happiness and filled with energy. A couple walk hand in hand on the direction of The Bistro, the famous, fancy restaurant. A small silence falls between the two as Sora continues people-watching and Roxas gets lost in his own thoughts, eyes slipping shut.

Their peacefulness doesn't last for long, shattered by the shrill ring of Sora's phone. He pulls it out of his pocket quickly, fumbling with it a little before the call is finally answered. Although his eyes remain closed, Roxas knows their time together for today is coming to an end. His ears pick up on Riku's voice, though he isn't listening to the conversation between him and Sora. A few moments later, Sora slumps back against the wall too, besides Roxas, and lets out a long exhale.

“You gotta head back?”

Sora hums, “Aqua wants to see me. Probably for some more therapy, y'know?”

Roxas nods, “yeah, take those sessions seriously. She's been in the Realm of Darkness for over a decade, she knows what she's doing.”

Sora rolls his eyes a little, “yeah, yeah. My light proved to be strong enough to bring not only me but Kairi back too. And it's been a year, I've proven to be fine.”

“Sora,” Roxas’ eyes soften, this topic always puts him on edge. “She's just worried, you know it isn't because she doesn't think you're, you're weak or anything. She just wants you to not go through what she did.”

At that Sora visibly seems to relax, shoulders lowering a little and releasing a sigh.

“Well, I better head back.”

“You up for ice cream on the clock tower before you go?”

“Sure, I'm always up for that.”

  
  


♡♡♡

 

_ “Hey, Sora?” _

_ “Hmm?” _

_ “I'm glad you came back to us, to me.” _

_ “Roxas, I...I'm happy we brought you back too.” _


End file.
